


Can You Just Not Step On My Gown?

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Adventures in Chaldea [11]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Fate Series - Freeform, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: So here we are.  A cluster-fuck of failures and incompetent half-wits that tragically have the gall the call themselves my vassals.  Truly, my immature self may have made the singular right choice to rule my kingdom through force and dictatorship.Alas, what Uruk needs right now is a wise king to re-purpose and rebuild the lands from its very foundations, not a tyrant who will tear it down to shreds once more.





	Can You Just Not Step On My Gown?

**Author's Note:**

> No one: 
> 
> Me: I'm gonna write a new fic because TS!

I curse the sun, or rather, Utu, as its bright light shines through the thick canopy of curtains around my bed. I throw the curtains open in spite and let the sunlight bear down on me fully. There is not much sunlight to go around as it is before dawn. The thick wool blanket falls to the floor when I stand up so I can take my morning bath.

The supple, nubile thing from last night groans and turns away from the window as the sun slowly begins its ascent. I hadn’t spared much thought into choosing the plaything for yesternight but I am pleased to know that this one has a wicked way with his tongue and—

“Your Majesty,” a familiar voice sounds from behind the doors to my bedchambers.

I sigh. “You may enter.”

Siduri opens the door and enters my room with grace. She glances at the whore with tangible distaste for a fraction of a second.

“Your morning bath has been drawn. I also have today’s schedule inscribed here.”

She holds out a freshly dried clay tablet. It is impressive that she can carry this thing around with her slender arms.

Using a small burst of mana, I wave the thing over to where I am and have it floating mid-air so I can read the list. It’s all the things that I have done over a hundred times since my timely return from the Nether Realms. The people need me to listen to and settle their disputes, the fortresses require reinforcements and enhancements both physical and magical, and more menial tasks I bore myself simply by thinking of them.

“Siduri,” I say, letting the tablet plop down onto the floor. “Prepare a team for a trek in the woods.”

The priestess bows. “They shall be ready within the hour, Your Majesty.”

I wave her off and glance down at the tasty young thing asleep beside me. Were I a few decades younger and not as burdened by the future of this human world, I would not have spared a second thought before I dove back into my bed and had my way with him.

Alas, what Uruk needs right now is a wise king to re-purpose and rebuild the lands from its very foundations, not a tyrant who will tear it down to shreds once more.

So I resign myself to a steaming hot bath. I personally designed the bathing room so that it is connected to the outside gardens facing out to the seas. It makes for a spectacular view in the winter when the sun is late to rise over the horizon and the golden light washes over the barren landscape as I sip on some wine.

For now, however, I have to settle for a brightly lit azure sky without a spot of cloud in sight and the lush greens of my garden. A stray gazelle wanders into my line of sight and quickly scurries out of my sight.

I call for my attendants to get dressed after I have spent enough time in the bath. My body is dried off by silken linens and the attendants help me done layers of regal garbs. Today, it is a pale gold dress with a deep emerald green sash fastened by gold and sapphire brooch. The sandals on my feet are woven with gold and gemstones to match. The sash drags too low on the ground but I pay it no heed.

A gold and ivory chariot is waiting for me by the western gate. Siduri is checking up on the details as I approach the charioteer. The charioteer and stable boy bow as soon as they spot me. I nod in approval as I climb into the chariot.

The drive to the woods is uneventful. The thirty soldiers I have brought with me disperse and chop down as much lumber as their horses can carry. I use this opportunity to rest beneath a tree shade. I even manage to doze off for a handful of minutes. The short nap leaves me feeling refreshed but also as if I saw an important dream that depicts the future.

Next up on the list is a meeting with the chief architect and gatekeeper to review the current design of the fortress. With the lumber from today, we re-fortify the gates and I call on the other magi to double up on the enchantments for the barrier that encompasses the whole of Uruk.

The afternoon allows for an hour of break before the citizens are scheduled to come see me. I use that time wisely by ringing up a pretty boy from the kitchen for a quick recharge. I pay him handsomely, of course, gifting him with an old robe from years back.

Opening up court for the citizens is never fun. Humans are inane by nature. They bicker over the most trivial things and always think that the other party is in the wrong. It is my duty as their divine King to rule out the right and the wrong. Sometimes making the decision is difficult, as both parties are clearly in the wrong. In that case, I enact a ‘coin flip’—a handy little trick I saw from the future—to decide on the verdict.

It is way past dinner time by the time I wrap up the court cases. The look on Siduri’s face tells me that she is not happy with how I have handled some of the cases but I ignore it. After all, King’s words are the law in this Age of Gods.

The skies are just beginning to darken when I am officially finished with all of today’s schedule. The nearly full moon casts its silvery glow unto my domain. 

Unlike this morning, I have company for this much-needed bath to help wash my back. This time it is one of the men who spend everyday chopping wood. His sun-kissed bronze skin and rock-hard muscles feel exquisite under my fingertips. And his huge hands full of calluses and scars from his hard work feel wondrous on my body as well, especially inside of me.

The moon has reached its apex by the time I am done with the delicious banquet of muscles. Being borne of a divine nature, it takes a lot to exhaust me and this man served me well. I fall into what I thought would be a dreamless slumber easily.

  
  
  


**~**

  
  
  


In my dream I see the end of the world once again. But the scene rapidly melts into a different one.

The focal point of this dream is a young boy of no more than ten and seven or eight years. His soot-black hair and sky blue eyes seemingly pierce into mine. His lips are stretched into a wide, warm smile, as though he is happy to see me. That is strange, for people who see me for the first time are stricken by my power and beauty. This accursed charisma of mine is more than sufficient at rendering them silent and awed.

Not this human. Whilst he is silent, he is still expressing his joy in meeting me. There is something else I glean from his gaze:

Hope.

I feel myself smiling. This boy. This mere human boy is someone that I would not mind seeing in person. I find myself wanting to know him better.

I want to make him mine.

Chaldea. Incineration of humanity. Unsummon System. I take note of it all. Perhaps I can use this knowledge to my advantage soon.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on 


End file.
